The present invention relates to microcontrollers, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a microcontroller used in controlling switches by means of the operation of a software program controlled keyboard and central processing units.
Conventionally, an On/Off switch used in controlling an electric appliance is operated manually. Therefore, a conventional On/Off switch can't be controlled remotely through a telephone. Further, when several On/Off switches and several loads are to be connected to a common electric socket, more electric wires are to be used, and more labor is required.